


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ego Wins, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Ego won against the Guardians and saw his vision fulfilled.  Now, a millennia later, he can finally start the second part of his plan; never being alone again.





	Build God, Then We'll Talk

A millennium without even a  _ second’s  _ reprieve of agony was enough to break anyone’s mind, so it came as no surprise to Ego that, when he’d finally let Peter down from his impalement, there didn’t seem to be much left of his son; from where Peter lay, on the cool, hard ground as he relished in the only painless moment he’d had in a thousand years, he seemed to be only a shell - a silent, almost  _ lifeless  _ shell.  

Ego hummed to himself as he observed his son, crumpled on the ground as he stared up with those big eyes soaked blue from Ego’s disruption.  He leant down and took Peter’s chin almost tenderly. Peter didn’t pull away; he didn’t even  _ flinch _ .  “There now.  That wasn’t so bad, was it, Peter?” 

Peter didn’t respond, but then, it was hard to tell if he’d  _ heard  _ Ego, let alone understood what had been said; he only continued staring at his father, with such a dazed expression on his face, Ego almost felt pity.

Ego scooped Peter up into his arms.  He carried his son away from the reminder of his suffering and instead took him into his palace bedroom.  He laid Peter down in the bed and pulled the blankets over him, going as far as to brush stray strands of hair out of his eyes in mock tenderness - but one thing Ego did not feel was regret; his vision had been carried out, and as it stood, he and Peter were the only things left in the universe.

Peter, still, laid in his daze.  Sweat dribbled down his face as he breathed perhaps a little  _ too  _ harshly - most likely acclimated to such extreme pain, his body didn’t know how to respond without it.  

“You will lay here and rest,” Ego ordered.  “You will be unable to move as it is; it’s unwise to attempt to do so, son.” 

Again, Peter’s expression was blank.  Ego was starting to wonder if Peter really  _ couldn’t  _ hear him after all.  He’d have to check that later; ensure that Peter’s hearing hadn’t been damaged some time in the past millennia.  

Ego turned to leave so he could bring back food and water to leave aside for once Peter’s shock started to abate.  Upon his return, Peter still seemed oblivious to the company. It was possible he was still reliving the deaths of his friends that had been carried out right in front of him.  

But Ego didn’t care what the reason was; he wasn’t alone anymore, and now Peter wasn’t, either.  


End file.
